Padang Rumput
by Aozora Aera
Summary: Di padang rumput itu mereka bermain bersama, menemaninya di detik-detik terakhirnya… Oneshot. First fanfic here, mind to give me a review?


**Padang Rumput **

By Aozora Aera

Summary: Di padang rumput itu mereka bermain bersama, menemaninya di detik-detik terakhirnya…

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka, I don't own anything here.

Warning for OOC, alay, abal, dsb.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!"

Sang Magi kecil itu membuka matanya. Entah sejak kapan dia sedang tertidur di tengah padang rumput. Sinar matahari yang langsung menyinari matanya membuatnya sempat menutup mata sesaat karena silau.

Betapa cerahnya hari itu. Langit biru dihiasi dengan awan putih, sinar matahari menyinari seluruh padang rumput dengan merata.

Tapi, sebenarnya dimana ini? Kenapa Aladdin tiba-tiba bisa berada disini?

"Kayaknya tadi ada yang manggil…" Gumam Aladdin dalam hati, sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari siapa sebenarnya yang sempat memanggilnya, berusaha untuk tak melewatkan sesenti pun dari padang rumput itu.

Lalu ia melihat sosok seorang putri sedang berlari ke arah dirinya.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!"

Sosok itu tak lain adalah putri Kerajaan Mustashim-Dunya Mustashim-yang sudah menjadi temannya semenjak keluar dari Zagan.

"Ya ampun, Aladdin! Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi, berkali-kali pula! Kamu nggak dengar-dengar juga!" Seru Dunya kesal,

"Maaf Dunya-san, tadi aku sempat tertidur…" Aladdin lalu memperhatikan Dunya.

Wajahnya tampak segar dan cerah sekali, tubuhnya juga tidak tampak lemah lagi, seolah dia telah sehat, sembuh total.

"Wah, Dunya-san tampak sehat sekali! Sudah sembuh ya?" Tanya Aladdin dengan wajah cerianya,

Dunya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Begitulah! Keadaanku sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik, karena itu aku keluar kamar dan mau bermain di padang rumput ini…" Dunya lalu memandang sekeliling padang rumput itu dengan tatapan penuh nostalgia. "Dulu, aku dan Isaac sering naik kuda di padang seperti ini, mengelilinginya sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama…"

Aladdin tersenyum. "Pasti tampak menyenangkan sekali ya!"

Dunya mengangguk, lalu menatap ke arah Aladdin dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Aladdin, kamu mau nggak, menemaniku bermain disini?"

Wajah Aladdin menjadi makin ceria. "Tentu saja, Dunya-san! Aku suka bermain dengan Dunya-san!"

Mula-mula mereka berlomba lari mengelilingi padang rumput, lalu beristirahat di bawah pohon yang ada di tengah padang rumput sambil berbagi cerita masa lampau, lalu saling bercanda, bermain tebak-tebakan, dan sebagainya. Tak lupa mata Aladdin yang selalu memperhatikan badan Dunya yang begitu ideal, membuat Dunya sering kesal sendiri, namun mereka kembali bertukar tawa kembali.

"Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk kembali, Aladdin." Ucap Dunya tiba-tiba.

"Lho, kenapa? Ayo kita bermain bersama lagi!" Ajak Aladdin sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan kanan Dunya, namun Dunya menggeleng.

"Kembalilah ke teman-temanmu, mereka pasti sedih kalau kamu kelamaan menghabiskan waktu disini, lagipula aku juga harus pulang…" Kata Dunya dengan lembut.

"Pulang? Pulang ke—"

"Aladdin," Dunya menyela perkataan Aladdin yang belum selesai, "Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menemani dan menghiburku. Aku senang karena telah mengenalmu sebagai temanku, dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu." Dunya tersenyum manis kepada Aladdin.

Seketika itu juga, rukh putih di sekitar Dunya berkumpul jadi satu dan membentuk sosok yang tidak asing…

Isaac.

"Dunya-san…" Pandangan Aladdin menjadi kabur, dan ia merasa matanya sangat berat…

"Aladdin! Hoi, Aladdin! Bangun, cepat!"

Aladdin membuka matanya setelah ia merasakan ada yang menggoncangkan tubuhnya dengan kuat, menyadari dirinya ada di tempat tidur, di kamarnya bersama Alibaba dan Morgiana.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat di depan matanya adalah wajah panik Alibaba.

"Alibaba-kun? Ada apa…?" Tanya Aladdin setengah mengantuk,

"Gawat, Aladdin! Dunya… Dia… Dia…!" Wajah Alibaba diselimuti rasa ngeri dan trauma. Melihat Alibaba yang nampak begitu ketakutan, Aladdin bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar Dunya, diikuti Alibaba di belakangnya.

Ketika sampai disana, Aladdin melihat tubuh Dunya dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Badannya menghitam.

"Dunya-san…" Ucap Aladdin tak menyangka,

"Keadaannya persis seperti Kassim…" Ucap Alibaba lirih.

Firasat Aladdin benar, mimpi yang ia alami tadi, merupakan pertanda bahwa Dunya akan pergi selamanya.

Namun setidaknya Dunya tidak akan sendirian lagi, ia bahagia karena bisa bertemu Isaac kembali.

"Selamat jalan, Dunya-san, semoga kau bahagia di alam sana…" Bisik Aladdin sambil menyelimuti tubuh Dunya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Ayo, Aladdin, kita harus bersiap-siap. Upacara pemakamannya akan dilakukan siang ini." Ajak Alibaba. Aladdin mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kamar Dunya bersama Alibaba.

END…

A/N: Saya pendatang baru di fanfiction, Aera desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Ini fanfiction pertamaku, mohon reviewnya yaa,, Thank you for reading~


End file.
